The publications “Technical realization of the Short Message Service (SMS): Point-to-Point (PP),” GSM 03.40 V7.1.0 (1998-11) and 3G 23.040 V3.2.0 (1999-10) discuss a method of transmitting Internet e-mail by using the SMS short message service, in which an Internet e-mail as well as address and identification data for transmission of Internet e-mail are transmitted over the Internet with an SMS short message in a telecommunications network. The standard according to these publications provides for the possibility of sending and receiving Internet e-mail over the short message service SMS. To send a message, a signaling entry PID (protocol identifier) must be set accordingly in a header of the SMS short message to indicate the Internet e-mail transmitted with the short message. The data portion of the SMS short message begins with the destination address for the Internet e-mail. When receiving Internet e-mail over the SMS short message service, the destination address has been replaced by a network unit with the source address of the sender. The separation between the Internet e-mail destination address or source address and the actual Internet e-mail in the SMS short message is simply a blank character.
Optionally the standard according to the publications cited supports multiple destination addresses, which must be separated by commas, as well as the data fields “subject” to indicate the title of the Internet e-mail and “real name” to indicate the actual name of the sender. As a separation character between these data fields, the “subject” data field is put in parentheses or designated by two preceding special characters, such as “##.” The “real name” data field is designated by a special character, such as “#.”